Territory Invaded
by S.C.O.R.P.I.O.N. Mal
Summary: Ellen is the strongest Wizard alive, nobody alive from this Earth can defeat her. However, Pandora's box was opened that day, the day Westcott inverted the Princess. Ellen only has thirty minutes to defeat the Inverted Princess, or she will lose everything that is precious to her. An Ellen x Inverted Tohka fic, please read the Author's note before reading at the beginning.


**Author's Note: This is a yuri fic and there is going to be M-Rated content in later chapters. Expect some out-of-character in this fic. If you are offended by anything related to torture, sexual abuse, homosexuality, or anything else within the general area, then I kindly ask that you press the back button. If you continue on, I'm not responsible for any offensiveness, trouble, illness, saturation, drama, invigilation, self harm, self pity and most importantly: the portrayal to watch daytime television. If you hate this type of fan fiction and choose to ignore... as I said above, I'm not responsible for any offenses. Now that you have been forewarned, please enjoy this material should you choose to move on. Please leave a review if you'd like.**

**;;;;;;;**

Chapter 1

_**Rupture**_

Standing in the middle of the room in the Japanese DEM Industry Branch was a horrific image. No, not an image. A person, it looked like a person anyway. Standing there, staring at everybody with condescending scorn equal to that of a demon. Yes, a demon. That's what it was, that what _she_ was. Standing there was a creature known as _The Calamity_, a Spirit. The Princess... she was dressed in dark purple and black. Jagged striped features hugged her buxom as the center of her chest was exposing bare flesh, the opening lining down her torso to her stomach, only to stop at her abdomen, which was covered by a slightly transparent, dark long dress which reached down to her ankles.

Shidou just looked on in awe. "Tohka?" he questioned.

No response from the Spirit. She appeared different to him, not as he remembered. This Tohka was darker, edgier. She was unlike the goofy and light-hearted, always hungry Tohka he knew. No, this Tohka... was different.

Miku, the Sound Spirit, Diva, was also completely unaware of what change had befell Tohka.

But there was somebody who did know. More than one knew, the woman that was standing before them all was the result of DEM Industry's research. Sir Isaac Westcott, the acting manager of DEM's Japanese branch, was hoping for this. He was ecstatic.

"Look at this, isn't she amazing?" Westcott said. "I've finally done it!"

He was aware that all his chairmen were watching what was going down. Regardless of the millions in property damage he caused, he would be able to walk up to their smug faces and laugh about the achievement. He looked beside him to see a beautiful woman with pale blonde hair and pale purple eyes simply study the Spirit, the Spirit whom would most likely be her next opponent.

"Well, Ellen, what do you think?" Westcott asked. "Just look at her, isn't she the example of the most perfect of _Inversions_? This is our dream, the _Inverted Spirit_."

Ellen simply nodded in agreement. Ellen was a woman of a build similar to the Inverted Spirit. Her uniform was gray in color, buxom spread and hugged by a uniform which appeared similar to Tohka's. The uniform clung to Ellen's body as if holding for dear life. Her upper legs exposed skin, only covered by leggings which appeared to stop half way between her knees and thighs, only to continue climbing up the outer sides of her legs to connect to her uniform. "Yes, she is your dream."

Westcott could only smile. "Yes, Ellen. She is our dream. Finally, someone who is worthy to share the strike of the sword and shed of blood on the battlefield, someone who is worthy to dance the dance of blades with you. Someone worthy for you to defeat."

Ellen simply stared at the Inverted Spirit, sizing her up. Tohka's transformation didn't look like much, but Ellen could _feel_ the sheer power she was emitting. An Inverted Spirit. Finally, somebody whom she would be able to test her own might against.

"Now, my strongest Wizard," Westcott said. "With all of the Japanese Branch of DEM Industries as your witness, take the head of the treasonous Demon King; prove to all you can not be defeated. Lay the path of our foundation."

Ellen slowly straightened her gaze, fixed on the Inverted Tohka. "Yes, I understand, Ike." She gripped her blade, and jettisoned for the enemy.

Standing there, the Inverted Spirit could see her movements perfectly. She didn't lift a finger, she didn't even move. She just stood and watched.

Ellen reached her target in less than a second, and rapidly swung her blade, one strike after another. As yellow streaks bounced, purple streaks met her own, and perfectly parried each one of her attacks. Yes, the Spirit's natural barrier was at play. Tohka wasn't concentrating on fighting her, maybe she had to earn the Inverted Spirit's attention. The thought of that made Ellen's rage build, nobody dissed her; she carried the pride of the strongest Wizard on her shoulders, and absolutely _nobody_ will not acknowledge that.

She jumped back, and plotted her next attack. Then, in a rapid rush, she repeated her previous action, and sliced and slashed at the Inverted Spirit. The shield again came into play, and parried her attacks perfectly. Then, in an instant, Ellen attempted to kick Tohka's shin. No impact, the Inverted Spirit anticipated this, and jumped the moment Ellen attempted the strike.

Tohka floated there, and simply stared her down, wondering who the woman was that dared challenge her.

"There," Ellen said calmly. "Go, Rhongomiant!"

In a brief instant, a flash befell the area, and a beam of yellow light streamed for Tohka. The Spirit simply looked, and took the blast head on. Ellen simply observed the area, and when the smoke cleared, a ruined roof greeted them. Gaping hole and all; resulting in nothing floating, no Spirit. Ellen simply lowered her weapon, and called it that.

; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ;

Chairman Murdoch gripped the side of his seat hard, looking in disbelief at what was being displayed before him. The DEMonitor Drone floating nearby was streaming the whole office the result of the short battle in glossy 1080p High Definition.

"Well..." started Chairman Charles. "There goes our pay for this month, and most possibly next."

Chairman Murdoch was in fumes. How could that manager let this happen, to his own building!? It infuriated him, and rightfully so. He could see it now, the Prime Manager calling very soon, demanding an explanation for what has happened. This chaos he was witnessing, the chaos to their foundation, their industry, their wallets! _This_ was for the **Company**!? In rage, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the number of the room that Westcott and crew accompanied.

; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ;

Shidou could only stare in disbelief. She was gone. Tohka was gone, just like that, killed by a Wizard. No way could this be happening... no... "Tohka..." he asked in question.

In that instant, the wall flickered and a man with a wider, yet average build appeared on the wall monitor. He looked pissed.

"Manager Westcott! What is the meaning of all of this!? Do you not realize the damage you are doing to both the Company and it's name? Are you mad!?"

Westcott simply looked his direction, and then looked back towards the skies. "Ah, Murdoch, I was hoping you were watching. Did you see it? Did you see the Inversion?"

"Yes I fucking saw it, so did the whole board. Are you out of your God-damned mind!? You allowed Ellen to destroy the building! There was a thousand dollar relay dish where that hole is now, do you realize that!?"

Westcott nodded, swaying his thoughts to the side. "Yes yes, I understand your plight. I know what was there, but we don't need that now anyways."

Murdoch gritted his teeth hard. Westcott didn't care about the value of the Company. No, all he cared about was that God forsaken Shit-rit. "Your lack of care and value for the Company is going to put you in a place you do not want to be. You and Ellen both, I'll make damn well sure of that!"

"Go ahead," Westcott simply answered, waving off his threat.

There was no way Murdoch was going to be able to talk to this man. He looked Ellen's direction. "Ms. Mathers, are you insane? Do you realize what you have done to this building?"

No answer.

"Ms. Mathers! I am demanding you answer my question."

The Wizard just continued to stand there, battle ready.

"Ms Mathers!"

After several seconds of silence, Murdoch just sat back, dumbfounded. He just simply cut the connection to the room, and watched what the drone streamed: the property damage. One of them was an out right asshole, and the other was staring off into space like a child. More than that, they were children. They think they can get away with all of this? Kidnapping people, starting a battle and blowing up property? Hundreds of dollars of property. No, they were not. Talking to them was like talking to ravenous seventh graders: they wouldn't listen. No, he was going to go up there and settle things himself. Westcott never took him seriously over a screen, but _this_ was serious. He got up, and started to storm his way to the 123rd floor.

"Chairman Murdoch," asked Chairman Steiner. "Where are you going?"

Murdoch looked him in the eye. "To care for the Company, good sir. My fellow chairmen, are we just going to sit back and let this happen? Are we going to let this destruction happen to all the many hard years we labored to build? Are we going to let this "manager" destroy the Company?! No, I will not- _we_ will not stand for it. Now, let us march up there, and give that man and that woman a piece of our minds. We have strength!"

The other chairmen just looked at him, some bewildered.

"Come on, say it! "We have Strength"!"

"Uhh, yeah... we... we have strength." That and similar wearily made its way out of the other chairmens' mouths.

"We have Strength!" Murdoch continued. "We have Power!"

The other chairmen started nodding. "We have power," they repeated in near unison.

"We have Power!" Murdoch emphasized. "We have Dignity!"

"We have dignity."

"We have Will!"

"We do have will."

"And... we have MONEY!"

That last one got the others in an uproar. Conversation and idle talk ensued as all the chairmen joined Murdoch as they left the room for the room that insidious snake Westcott stood.

; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ;

Ellen simply looked to the side. She had won. It wasn't the victory she was hoping for. Actually, she was hoping for more of a fight out of the Inverted Spirit. Oh well, looked like she wasn't worthy enough after all. Ellen lowered her gun, and looked Westcott's direction.

"It looks as if the Spirit is-"

"I see," said a calm voice from above.

Ellen quickly shot a look back at the hole to find Inverted-Tohka floating, unscathed.

"So you weren't all talk. I'm glad, I was hoping to have some fun before I kill you," said the Inverted Spirit. Gradually, she lifted her sword, and prepared to strike.

In a quick reaction, Ellen dashed for her. "I won't let you do that." Reaching Inverted-Tohka in short time, she swung her energy blade once more and finally bypassed the barrier. No impact. Quickly, Ellen noticed that her strike was once again parried, but this time, the burning blade was in the hand of the Inverted Spirit.

Smoke streamed from the point of contact. This wasn't possible. Nobody should be able to do such a thing, _holding_ the magical blade of energy with one's hand was physically impossible.

"Nehemoth," Inverted-Tohka calmly said. She slowly rose her blade.

Ellen watched her movement, then watched her eyes. Yet again, she was being ignored. That sword strike wasn't meant for her, it was meant for... _Westcott_. In a rush, Ellen quickly flew towards her boss, hoping to get to him before she swing that blade.

Indeed, Inverted-Tohka swung, and swung hard. A sickly purple beam streamed forth from the divine blade and flew the direction of Westcott. Ellen quickly moved in the way, and shouldered the burden of the blast. She did not have enough time to deploy a Territory to fully protect herself. The blast was that fast. Ellen's body was thrown with the blast and the impact sounded.

; : ; : ;

Using her Voice, Miku projected a barrier around them and kept her gaze square on the Inverted Spirit.

"Miku, are you okay?" Shidou asked her.

"Yes, but it's not like I did it to protect you," Miku rapidly defended.

Shidou looked back and watched Inverted-Tohka, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was like a completely different person was floating up there. "I can't believe that is... Tohka. She's so different now."

A rumble sounded, Shidou looked towards the rubble to find it shattering at the brink of Ellen and Westcott now emerging from it, Ellen having deployed a Territory to save her boss.

"Ah, thank you for saving me, Ellen," Westcott simply announced.

"It's no problem, we can not have you dying just yet. The company needs you alive."

"Well, what do you think of the Princess?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Does she suit your standards of a worthy opponent?"

Ellen simply nodded. "She's a lot more powerful than she originally was. I would even go as far as to classify her a **_Double_** **_SS_ **rank."

"Really? That's too generous Ellen, we all know the **_Double SS_** rank is for those bugs at the board."

"As you wish, Ike. I'd say she's definitely a **_Triple AAA_ **rank"

"I'm surprised you would give her such a high ranking. Do you think you can win?"

"Nothing alive on this Earth can defeat me... only when I'm at my very best though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My wound from earlier has opened up. It's a wound I received from a sneak attack by AST Master Sargent Origami. I'm manipulating my pain threshold right now, but I'm at a disadvantage against that Spirit."

"So that means we need to run away. How sad, things were just now getting interesting."

In an instant, the doors swung open to reveal the man from earlier on the screen, followed by others. Shidou and Miku looked back to see. "Is that the man from earlier?"

"Mr. Westcott!" Chairman Murdoch exclaimed. "**_I_** will not allow you to run away from this! Do you see what you have done!? You and Ms. Mathers both need to learn some self control, discipline for Christ's sake, or does the Company no longer matter to you!?"

Westcott simply laughed. "No need to fear, Chairman Murdoch, I understand your plight, I truly do, and yes, I do care for the company. It needs me."

"No, the Company does not _need_ you. It needs neither you or your _product_!" Chairman Murdoch pointed at Ellen to emphasize his point. "And it most certainly does not need a monster like that!" He then pointed his index finger at Inverted-Tohka.

; : ; : ;

Up in the skies, Inverted-Tohka simply watched the bickering unfolding down there. She heard words sounding like money, property and the phrase _the Company_ thrown around as if it was a living entity. She didn't really understand the meaning of these words, but they must've held high value for a man to be screaming like that. However, her interests weren't in him, and no longer did her interests lie in the man the woman fought to protect. Her interests now lied in the woman she had been fighting. For somebody to take a direct hit from Nehemoth's attack, in the back non-the-less, and survive was something commendable. Maybe there was more to the woman than she previously fought. Whichever the case, simply killing her wouldn't do any longer.

She kept listening to the man scream, but kept her eyes on the woman, staring at her intently. She waited, and waited as the two bickered. She wanted to hear the woman's voice though, she was all that mattered, none of that other junk. If there was anybody worthy to stand before her, it was that woman clad in silver.

Inverted-Tohka watched. The man that was screaming, she heard the other man with the pale hair call him Murdoch, again referred to the woman as a product. She didn't know why, but this word irritated her, he was taking her opponent away from her as his own. She lifted her sword, no more would he speak foulness of her, only _she_ could do that. As she was about to strike, she saw it. The woman's mouth moved, and her voice was heard. The woman said she wasn't a product. No, she said she had a name. She said she was not a product, she said her name was _Ellen_.

"Ellen," Inverted-Tohka said in a whisper. She liked that. She liked the way that name rolled off her tongue. It held a spice to it, and she would really like the know the name of the person who's head would belong to her soon. The Inverted Spirit smiled, and slowly descended.

; : ; : ;

"No, you don't get it Mr. Westcott, you and your product will never get it," Murdoch continued. "The Company does not matter to any of you. At all!"

Ellen lowered her shoulders. "_This _is what the company is trying to achieve, you don't seem to understand that. This company goes the direction Ike wants it to go. You have no-" She then stopped herself mid sentence as she noticed the Spirit now back at their level.

Inverted-Tohka simply couldn't help but let a small smile escape her features. "I was starting to wonder when I'd regain your attention. Don't pay attention to any of them, only me."

In a quick movement, Inverted-Tohka dashed her direction and locked blades with Ellen. This is what she hoped for, a good battle. She pressed down harder, and was met with equal opposition. This made her heart race. _Yes, more, give me more!_ Inverted-Tohka kept bringing more force, hoping to see more out of Ellen, but then she noticed something. The look on Ellen's face, was she struggling? She then released the hold and began swinging with ferocity. Ellen met with full fold, but Inverted-Tohka could feel a change in the way she was moving, what changed from before?

Westcott watched up close, keeping a calm smile as Ellen protected him from the strikes of the Spirit. With her alive, nothing would be able to harm him. "Fight Ellen, you can do better."

Murdoch simply stared in disbelief. He was trying to explain the Company's cores, values and budget but they simply wanted to fight!? "This is insane, why must you people simply shove these things aside, the Company's Policy dictates that..."

With each swing, Inverted-Tohka became more upset. Again, they were talking, and to her opponent non-the-less. She quickly leaned left and struck Ellen with the side of her blade, knocking her aside. She then eyed Westcott. "Will you two just shut up." She lifted her sword and stuck, but alas, another blade met hers. She looked as she witnessed Ellen's blade meet hers. Inverted-Tohka watched her face, and she was in dire stress. The Spirit jumped back slightly and pointed her blade at her. "You, you're in pain. Why is that? Is that why you can't battle me like last time? Surely those rocks didn't do that much to you."

She then noticed a color difference amongst Ellen's uniform. Red, it was blood. She didn't remember having sliced Ellen there. "That. What happened there?"

Ellen looked at her, wondering why her opponent was concerned about her well being.

"They did that to you, didn't they. Do they matter that much that you would allow them to compromise your ability to fight me? I will end them."

"I will not allow you to do that," Ellen proclaimed.

"That's a pretty heavy statement, can you live up to that?"

Ellen simply braced herself. Inverted-Tohka could sense her determination, but that wound bothered her. "Are you sure you can fight me like that, it's already hampered your ability to defend. When I make you my trophy, I want to know I did it all on my own." 

"I don't need your sympathy, Spirit. I'm the strongest Wizard in existence, nothing alive on this Earth can defeat me when I'm at my very best."

Inverted-Tohka simply smiled. "Good, I was hoping for an answer like that, which is why I'm going to do this." She then lifted her hand, and a ball of liquid energy formed in it. It cackled a sickly purple lightning, black specks rising from the top and evaporating into the air. She then smiled, and tossed it at the Wizard.

Ellen, sensing the attack swung her blade to parry it, but it just sliced through the liquid and it homed in on her. She then attempted to swing again, but the pain caught up to her, and she doubled over. As she grabbed her wound, the liquid impacted her at the same spot. Ellen could feel the energy, the _inverted energy_ as it seeped into her wound, and spread in her being. The energy then cackled, and the blood flow stopped. Ellen looked to see her once open wound now closing up. She then felt something up in her throat, and held her mouth. She couldn't stop the energy inside her now making it's way out of her nasal and oral cavities.

Inverted-Tohka smiled. "Good, now I can have a satisfactory victory." Oh yes, she would. Regardless of what she just did, she would use every exploit she could. Ellen thought that she would be able to defeat her. No, she would teach Ellen the errors of her ways, the error of taking on a Spirit. With this little experience, Ellen would defend the man called Westcott by the screaming man Murdoch with every inch of her life. All she simply wanted to do was see how well Ellen could hold her own trying to protect both him and herself. She lifted her sword, and dashed for Ellen. And the two locked blades, rapidly exchanging blows, one after another. Ellen perfectly countered each one of them.

"You're doing so well, Ellen. I'll teach you the stain of your arrogance."

"How do you know my name, Spirit?"

The two kept exchanging blows, and Inverted-Tohka quickly hopped back. Ellen followed with a pursuit attack, being met by an equal parry. They sliced and parried once more, and after a small set, Ellen hopped back to prepare. Inverted-Tohka then pursued her and struck. As expected, Ellen was able to parry this strike.

They then circled one another, exchanging blow after blow. Ellen jumped over her, landing behind her and slicing horizontally. Inverted-Tohka simply jumped on the blade and kicked at Ellen's face. Using her other hand, the Wizard was able to stop her attack. Oh yes, they were equal.

"Oh Ellen, I'm loving this, but we're just... too perfect for each other."

Inverted-Tohka suddenly spun and dashed for Westcott and Murdoch. Judging by how she reacted to the last instance of attacking Westcott, Ellen would indeed risk harming herself in turn for Westcott's protection.

Ellen didn't expect her to suddenly switch targets. This Spirit played dirty. Quickly, Ellen boosted and flew past the Inverted Spirit, when suddenly-

"No!" came the voice of a disappointed Murdoch when the Spirit suddenly changed targets.

Inverted-Tohka grabbed Ellen's leg, and stopped in an instant, instantly pulling her to a stop. She then slammed her to the ground. "Na ah ahhh " She sung. "I'm not going to allow you do that!" The Inverted Spirit then took her sword and spun around, cutting at her stomach lightly, exposing Ellen's flesh, slightly cutting her. She immediately grabbed her, and tossed her at the wall.

Ellen quickly flipped over, and planted her feet on the wall, then-

An impact. Saliva flew out of Ellen's mouth as Inverted-Tohka's fist made its way into her stomach region. The inverted energy around the fist made it that much more impacting. As Ellen got on her knees, she felt her neck gripped. The Inverted Spirit then took her and slammed her into the floor. "Good girl... now stay." She let go and looked Murdoch and Westcott's direction. "Your turn."

She then propelled herself towards them, but was met with a sonic boom as Ellen was now in front of her. "I will _not_ allow you to do anything to Ike!" Ellen swung her blade, and Inverted-Tohka quickly caught it... with her mouth.

Ellen's eyes widened with surprise. "H-how did you-"

"Shhh..." Inverted-Tohka trailed off, and immediately proceeded to kick Ellen in the stomach, and elbow her to the ground.

Westcott watched, watched as his strongest Wizard was being tossed like a rag doll by the Inverted Spirit, and he was enjoying every minute of it. "She's... so wonderful."

Inverted-Tohka watched Ellen with joy in her eyes. Oh yes, she was definitely teaching Ellen the errors of her arrogance. But watching Ellen move and fight, it drew her attention. For a long time now, she couldn't remember anybody having matched her in battle, but exploiting a weakness is still exploiting. The way Ellen moved, the way she spoke, down the way she fought. She couldn't help but feel _attraction_ towards her. As a plus, Ellen didn't seem to like Spirits. This put some dirty thoughts in the Spirit's head. With a smile forming on her face, she leaned into the now tiring Ellen. "Time to end this."

Ellen closed her eyes in regret. How could this be happening? She was losing, to a Spirit of all things, a _Spirit_. Not just a Spirit, an _Inverted_ _Spirit_. She was becoming weaker, but she had to do something.

"Now, listen Ellen... here's what's going to happen, if you can't defeat me within the next thirty minutes then... " she snapped her fingers, and a dark field started to cover the area. Ellen looked and surveyed the area. The sky was like that of deep space, nebulae and stars covered the night sky. The buildings all took a dark purple and black color, and she found several puddles of black and purple liquid surrounding Westcott, the chairmen, and even Shidou and the other Spirit.

Murdoch looked at Inverted Tohka. "How... how is the Princess capable of all of this?"

For once, Westcott had something to agree on with Murdoch. "Perhaps we opened Pandora's Box with this one..." He surveyed the liquid now surrounding them.

Ellen eyed the Inverted Spirit, just _how_ was she capable of doing all of this. The Spirit returned her gaze, but Ellen could see a change in the spark of her eyes, was she also... licking her lips?

"Not Princess... the Queen." Inverted-Tohka looked upon Ellen like a hungry bird looked at its prey. She slowly removed the dress covering her lower body, revealing her hips and her legs, which were barely covered at all, with stockings an exception. "That's my alias, the _Queen_, and you, my sweet Ellen... are going to find out why."


End file.
